rhettandlinkfandomcom-20200214-history
Famous Last Words
'''Famous Last Words '''is a Rhett and Link video, released August 7, 2012, that shows twenty-nine hilarious scenarios of how dumb people might get themselves mortally injured or probably killed. Famous Last Words *"It's called rat poison, not human poison." Explanation: Rhett thinks that rat poison is only toxic to rats, and can not kill humans. *"Let's do that thing where you drive a car at me and I jump over it." Explanation: Link gets hit by a car when trying to jump over *"Sure, I'll babysit your chimpanzee." Explanation: Chimps can be hostile. *"Why wouldn't you be able to mix ammonia and bleach?" Explanation: Ammonia + Bleach = Deadly Chlorine gas. *"Sharks don't attack people in T-shirts." Explanation: Sharks will still attack people with t-shirts. *"I found out a great way to heat the tent. We just hook the car's exhaust up to it." Explanation: Car exhaust is full of Carbon Monoxide (CO), which is poisonous. *"We didn't wear helmets when I was a kid." Explanation: Not wearing a helmet might kill you, if you get in crash. *"We didn't have to wear seatbelts when I was a kid." Explanation: Not wearing a seatbelt might kill you, if you get in a crash. *"We didn't have to cook pork to a hundred and sixty degrees when I was a kid." Explanation: 160 degrees Fahrenheit is the recommended temperature for cooking pork. If the meat does not reach this temperature, there is risk of food poisoning. *"The fire extinguisher's empty! Get the hairspray!" Explanation: Hairspray is explosive. *"Why else would they call them parachute pants?" *Explanation: Rhett is about to jump out of a helicopter without a parachute. *"How bad could bath salts be?" Explanation: Bath salts can kill you. *"No, that's not a coral snake, that's a king snake." Explanation: Coral snakes are highly poisonous. *"I don't think I'm allergic to rabies." *"I betcha I can eat this whole footlong without swallowing!" Explanation: You will choke. *"Let's play real-life Frogger!" Explanation: You will be hit by a car. *"Ah, look! Mushrooms!" Explanation: Mushrooms can be poisonous. *"Ah, look! Berries!" Explanation: Berries can be poisonous *"Ah, look! Stagnant water!" Explanation: Stagnant water can make you violently ill. *"So I put this end on my finger, and then I grab the battery?" Explanation: You will fatally electrocute yourself. *"This is the deep end, right?" Explanation: If it's not, you will break your neck diving in. *"Hey, can you hand me the hair dryer?" Explanation: If you are in the bathtub, you will be electrocuted. *"It's impossible to swallow your own tongue. Watch!" Explanation: You will choke. *"If we leave this food here, the bears will see us as friends." Explanation: The bears are STILL gonna attack you. *"Life jacket, schmife packet!" Explanation: You will drown. *"No, don't apply pressure to the wound! Just fan it!" Explanation: You will bleed out if the wound is serious. *"Let's go to Tijuana." Explanation: Very dangerous area, known for drug dealers. *"Chubby bunny." Explanation: You choke on the marshmallows. Credits *Written, Directed, Produced, & Edited by Rhett and Link *PA, Assistant Editor, Sound by Jason Inman Reception It currently has 1.2 million views and over 23,000 likes. It eventually inspired a sequel, "Famous Last Words 2", and later, "Famous Last Words 3". Category:Main Channel Videos